


Bossy - Kelis

by Blistering_Typhoons



Series: Friends [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, Dean robs a clothing store, Dubious Morality, Fluff, Gen, Minor Swearing, Robbery, my lord these two, original character only mentioned, set during main fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: In which Dean realizes that Benny needs clothing so being the smart and mature adult that he is - decides to rob a clothing store.Hilarity ensues.





	Bossy - Kelis

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series and it's sort of filling in a missing scene, so you should probably go read 'You and that whole friend thing.'
> 
> Shameless self promotion aside, I highly suggest you listen to the song with this fic XD
> 
> Enjoy!

The moon is shining brightly on this particular night, casting long shadows across the pavement. Dean shivers against the cold air and grumbles to himself as he strolls down the path.

Benny's soul is swirling lazily and lighting up occasionally when Dean freezes, straining his ears for the slightest noise.

"You better be grateful for this", Dean grits out, slowing down once he reaches his destination. It's a old store, the one where a little bell rings when you walk through the door. 

It was a quaint little place, perfect for the sleepy town he was passing through. The owner, however, was not quaint. Fred was a thin, glasses wearing, acne ridden, twenty-something asshat. Dean nearly rolls his eyes as he remembers how the little punk had screamed at his mother. He also remembers how he had charged his own sister more than the item cost, in front of about ten customers.

And Dean is going to rob his store. 

 

The thought had passed through his brain as he was hiking across a dirt road. What would Benny wear? Surely he couldn't wear the same clothing the whole time?

The hunter had originally just intended to get back to the bunker and go from there. But then Fred happened and honestly Dean isn't really feeling his whole tattered and dirty clothing anymore. Besides, it would be fun.

"Right, let's Danny Ocean this thing", Dean says with a chuckle. A whispering noise from Benny and Dean swears it's a sigh.

"Plenty more where that came from, pal", Dean says with a grin. He walks up to the door and after making sure he wasn't being watched, tries turning the handle.

It opens with a soft tinkle.

The soul in Dean's arm lights up fiercely and Dean groans internally.

"Geez Fred, you gotta be kidding me", Dean says softly and steps inside with a shake of his head.

The door closes behind him with a creak and Dean flicks on his flashlight. Dean tries to stifle a pleased noise when he sees Benny pulsating wildly, as if trying to light up and help.

"Thanks man, but I gotta flashlight for a reason", Dean says with a fond chuckle, dragging his palm lightly over his forearm. 

A pleasant feeling flows through the flesh and Dean smiles, letting himself still for a moment. When the feeling recedes, Dean's smile doesn't and he steps into the store.

 

***

 

Fred, Dean discovers, might be an asshole, but his choice in clothing is suberb. Although Dean realizes belatedly that it might be his mother, bless her poor heart, that has the excellent taste.

"Uh, ah! This one's dark blue, longish and it's got", Dean pauses, searching for the right words," one of those high collar thingies you like to turn up to make yourself look cool".

Dean had devised a plan to make sure he got the right stuff for Benny. It consisted of Dean describing an item of clothing in as much detail as possible and if Benny liked the sound of it he would light up two times. One time if he didn't.

Right now the red and black blinks twice and Dean beams, draping the coat over his other arm. Frowning at the amount of clothes they had amassed, he spins around on his heel to look for a bag of some sort.

"Ah ha!", he cries softly, spotting a stack of huge paper bags.

He takes about three and vows it to be his limit.

"Alright how about this shirt, it's brownish and feels nice, long sleeves?", Dean asks. Two blinks.

 

***

 

"Uh these are just a pair of jeans, kinda baggy not too tight."

Two blinks.

"Hi, my name's Josh. I play football and stuff."

One blink.

"Benny! It's a golden jacket with sequins!"

One blink.

"Hello I'm Benny Lafitte and I'm a sexy son of a bitch who likes wearing suspenders and stuff."

Two blinks.

"Dude, this is literally a tank top. A white tank top."

Two blinks.

 

***

 

Twelve bags. They somehow end up with around twelve bags and there is a humongous heap in the center of the store.

Dean's quiet and Benny's soul is just it's normal brightness. The hunter surveys the damage.

Somehow he had upended the entire freaking shoe rack and hangers upon hangers lay strewn all over the place. 

Dean snorts and covers his face with his hands. The whispering noise intensifies and the slight sound of laughter distorts around it.

"Oh man, how the hell am I gonna explain this to Sammy?", he groans.

In the end he only has to pay off a twelve year old (with the money he took from the register) and feels a smirk stretch across his lips.

That easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Suspenders, I'm telling you.
> 
> Comments/kudos welcome and I sincerely hope you enjoyed :D
> 
>  
> 
> (and yes this was slightly inspired by ocean's 8)


End file.
